polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgariaball
Unitary parliamentary republic|personality = Friendly, Get rid of his enemies|gender =Male |language = Bulgarian Russian |capital = Sofiaball|affiliation = UNball NATOball EUball file:Serbia-icon.png Kebab removing agency|religion = Orthodoxy Atheism|friends = Romaniaball (Best Friend) Greeceball Polandball Germanyball Russiaball Israelcube Japanball EUball Cyprusball Bosniaball Albaniaball Hungaryball USAball Kurdistanball Serbiaball Turkeyball (Sometimes) Franceball North Koreaball (Sometimes) Macedoniaball (Not really) |enemies = Russiaball (sometimes) Gypsyball Turkeyball (Sometimes) Ottomanball ISISball North Koreaball (Sometimes) Naziball Sovietball Iranball Tatarstanball Macedoniaball Portugalball |likes = Black Sea, EUball, Yoghurt, USAball, Dilma Rousseff (she's half-Bulgarian, half-Brazilian), the song Ken Lee (tulibu libu douchoo) |hates = Communism, Kebab, Gypsy, Black Sea (occasionally), Turanismball Propaganda claiming i am one of those Subhumans|founded = 1990|onlypredecessor = PR Bulgariaball|intospace = Yes|nativename = Българиятопка Bălgarijatopka|name = Bulgariaball |caption = DEFEND YOGURT!|type = Slavic (and some bulgars and thracians but they are very little so it's slavic) |notes = Cannot into great empire again. soon|food = All bulgarian foods|status = Alive|Can Into EU? = Yes!|Netural = |bork = Yoghurt Yoghurt|predicon = PR Bulgaria|military = Bulgarian Balkan Millitary}}Bulgariaball is a ayran country in Southern Europe. Appears in some Polandball comics (usually the main character in those comics). He is North Koreaball's arch enemy. The capital is Sofiaball and he is in (and is good friends with) NATOball and the EUball. He also makes a mean salad, but no one acknowledges it (If they do, it makes his day). Bulgaria WAS of kebab slave (until the late 1870's when he had them removed) but NOT '''gypsy! Bulgaria is of Slavic and former Odrysianball but he wants to remove kebab, too (and gypsy). History Medieval Era Bulgaria is a descended from Slavs and Bulgars.Sometime during the Early Medieval Ages Bulgar tribes settled in Ukraine and then he was born as Old Great Bulgariaball. In 632 A.D. Bulgaria was created as Old Great Bulgaria renaming themselves as the First Bulgarian Empire and moving from present-day Ukraine down into the Balkans. In 864 A.D. they converted to Christianity. Byzantineball invaded Bulgaria in 1080 A.D and made them an autonomous region. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgaria declared independence and renamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empire. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongol Empireball invade Bulgaria, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongol Empireball collapsed, Bulgaria had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgaria and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgaria becoming a region of Ottomanball. Colonial Era From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgaria ceased to exist. Then Bulgaria gained sort of an independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgaria declared themselves as the Principality of Bulgariaball. Modern Era In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War (this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence.). However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. Also, Bulgariaball understood that Serbiaball and Greeceball made a secret anti-Bulgarian coalition. This caused Bulgaria to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Montenegroball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benefit Bulgaria at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgaria joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgaria lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgaria then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War II. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgaria, and eventually Naziball, ending World War II. Finally in May 1945 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgaria. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Because of Burger, Bulgariaball has gone through floods because of global warming, however, many countryballs, even Burger, gave him monies in support of the floods. Bulgaria ends communism rule in 1991 (officaly 1990) as same day, as USSR breakup, but Bulgaria still likes communism often (both love and hate).Bulgaria gets along with his neighbors except for Turkey but still relations with Bulgaria and Turkey are improving.He is also good friend with Russia but they both claim that they invented the cyrillic alphbet so Bulgaria also has a rivalry with Russia.Also Bulgaria is in NATO and EU. Personality Bulgaria is a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. However, he wishes to regain the glory and clay they once had. Every once in a while Bulgariaball will spaz out and go crazy, even almost eating turkey for Thanksgiving. He is known as the birthplace of the Cyrillic alphabet, unlike Russiaball. Family * Slavicball - Lost great Grandfather. * Odrysiaball - Grandfather. * First Bulgarian Empireball - Father. * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Also father. * ??? - Mother * Byzantineball - Step-Mother * Macedoniaball - Brother(Who is my clay) *Blagoevgradball (AKA: Pirinball) - Son *Burgasball - Son *Dobrichball - Daughter *Gabrovoball - Son *Haskovoball - Son *Kardzhaliball - Daughter *Kotelball - Son *Kyustendilball - Son *Lovechball - Son *Montanaball (No, not the stateball) - Daughter *Pazardzhikball - Son *Pernikball - Son *Plevenball - Daughter *Plovdivball - Son *Razgradball - Turkish Son *Rousseball - Daughter *Shumenball - Son *Silistraball - Daughter *Silvenball - Daughter *Smolyanball - Son * Sofiaball - Son *Stara Zagoraball - Daughter *Targovishteball - Daughter *Varnaball - Daughter *Veliko Tarnovoball - Daughter *Vidinball - Son *Vrastaball - Daughter *Yambolball - Son *Bosilegradball - Lost Grandson *Tsaribrodball (AKA: Dimitrovgradball) - Lost Grandson * Rilski Manastirball - Youngest son Relationships Friends * Romaniaball - Best Friend and best neighbour. Both Orthodox Christian and hate Turkey. But my beaches are better. Before kebab came to Balkans we formed two bilingual nations as First Bulgarian Empireball and Second Bulgarian Empireball. We had a dispute over Dobrich that we settled in 1940 by him taking the north and me taking the south followed by a population exchange and now the Dobrich dispute is largely forgotten and now we get along very well. * Greeceball - We had our share of conflicts but we are good friends now. Both are Orthodox Christian and both hate Turkey. But My Yogurt is better. * Kosovoball - Good friends because Bulgaria recognises him. Bulgariaball, Secretly wants ALL of Kosovoball's clay. * Serbiaball (Mostly) - He was my enemy during the Serbo-Bulgarian War, 2nd Balkan War, World War 1 and World War 2.But however we are both Slavic and Orthodox and we both remove kebab so he is good. But stop rabbling about it. AND FREE KOSOVO!!! AND HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AFTER I AND EASTERN RUMELIA UNITED INTO ONE NATION! 1886 BEST YEAR MY LIFE!!! * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - He may be a Kebab-remover but he is of slavic and cool and also is nice and never had problems with him nor had any War. I am the first country to recognise him. * Hungaryball - Former World War I ally. * Albaniaball - We are friends because we both hate Serbiaball but we fight over Macedonia on who Macedonia belongs to. * Kurdistanball - Of very good Friend and Turk Remover too. We share many things together even in Languages and i hope he can get Independence from Turk. Since i also believe that i am partly Iranian, we are even related probably. * Japanball - I like his stuff and he likes mine. And hate evil North Korea of doom...and he used our Landscapes for a famous Anime (SAO!!) KIRITO IS BULGARIAN!. Thats why we love to watch Anime (mostly сворд арт онлайн). We are also related. * Brazilball - Um, I think he is okay, his former president is of my ancestry * Franceball - I gib her 12 points to Eurovision 2017. Neutral (Frenemies) * Russiaball - I am angry at him for making me communist in 1946 but I can forgive him because at least he is not a parnoid commie anymore. He does help me as we are both Orthodox Christian, Slavic and hate Turkey. Thank you for helping me. Also I created cyrillic alphebet. Also, my Eurovision 2017 Star, Kristian Kostov, was born in your clay! * South Koreaball - Is of enemy of Japan. But He hates North Korea even more so I guess I like him. Enemies * Kebab - Archenemies . Remove Kebab! Constantinople is Greek! Adrianople is mine! 1396 worst year of my life! 1878 and 1908 best year my life! Go back to Mongolia! We are not related. * North Koreaball (A.K.A Hell) - Worst arch-nemesis. IF YOU INVADE ME, I WILL BOMB YOU! I HOPE SOUTH KOREA INVADE YOU AFTER 20 YEARS!!! REMOVE KIM-JONG-UN!!! * Macedoniaball - '''You belong to me and we share the same background, language, and root. Just stop claiming to be a Hellenic as you are all brainwashed by Georgi Pulevski. Just admit that you are Bulgarian and also slavic, not greek. Alexander the Great is Greek,Tsar Samuil is Bulgarian and Ohrid IS BULGARIAN CITY!!!!!!!!! SKPOJE WAS BULGARIAN CAPITAL ONCE!!!! AND HOW DARE YOU STOLE JAPANESE FLAG, YOU ASIAN FLAG STEALER!!!'' YOUR CITIZENS ARE OF BRAINWASHED BULGARIANS!!1! MACEDONIA IS OF WESTERN BULGARIA!!' * Tatarstanball - I did not steal your name. No I am not a Turanist and I have nothing to do with it. * Цигани - Tsigani Mrusni STOP INFECTING MY COUNTRY!!! * Portugalball - SALVADOR SOBRAL SUCKS!!!! I AM REAL WINNER OF EUROVISION 2017!!!! Quotes * Embrace Yoghurt! * Yoghurt ''not Turkish! * There was no People's republic... Only Bulgarian SSR. * Remove gypsy! * First world war? You mean 3rd balkan war, yes? * Xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa * Да ти еба майката! ('''''F***k you!) * Yoghurt yoghurt * БЪЛГАРИЯ НАД ВСИЧКО! (Bulgaria above all!) * България на три морета! (Bulgaria on 3 seas!) Gallery Artwork Bulgaria_helps_Romania_in_protest.jpg Bolharia.png Bulgariaball.png|Bulgariaball Broud Bulgariaball Isofawesome.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png BulgariaballFuture.png|Bulgariaball in the Future Slav_Alignment_Chart.png Happy Liberation Day, Bulgaria.png SpaceLaunch2.png|Bulgariaball gets ready to go to space. PR Bulgariaball.png Kingdom of Bulgariaball.png Bulgaria tank.jpg Blank (5) - Copy.png Bulgariaball cancer.png happy.png|Bulgaria and its friendly neighbour, Romania 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Comics Film Sofia!.png ARHdyOv.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Bulgaria_is_in_bad_mood.png|Bulgaria is in bad mood Bulgar Heritage.png How to get rid of gypsies.png JRiXbVD.png YvfBXcI.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png full of gypsies.jpg Bulgaria grant to Payner pop channel prompts EU concern .png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png Immigrants.png BriefBulgar.png|Brief History of Bulgaria FLOOD.png|Bulgarian Floods March 2014 Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 8kNtfrn.png Perfect Match.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Britannia Will Rise Again.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png CQlB0fk.png The Usual Culprit.png 16._Bulgarian-Lithuanian_Swap.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg The Ebola breakout.png 47anschluss.png Bulgaria does not collapes.png|Bulgaria does not collapes 'fIcyCxy.png USA Invation of Bulgaria in a nutshell.png Smokes like a Turk.png FO85LzY.png 'uQHPzvJ.png Z1tvf5E.png Polluters.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Box.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Commie Race.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Country Changer.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg }} zh:保加利亞球 Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Black sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Bulgariaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Euro € Category:Euro Category:Republic Category:Three lines Category:Former kebab defenders Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Former communists Category:Southeast europe Category:Black Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Former Empire Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Christian Category:Slavs Category:South Slavs Category:Eurozone Category:Red Green White Category:USA allies Category:Strong Nationalism Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Gypsy Category:Former communist Category:Axis Category:Eastern Europe Category:Partial Former Ottoman Clay Category:Russian lovers